Red on a Rose
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Becky Morrison follows her best friend Dwayne to Santa Carla. What happens and who the two friends meet in that town will change their life forever. But the question is...can Becky handle her bestfriend becomeing a vampire? and can she handle falling for someone like David? David/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Red on a Rose**

**(I do not own the Lost Boys only Becky and whoever else I make up)**

**Chapter One**

Twenty-year old Becky Morrison was sleeping soundly in her college dorm room when someone or something, knocked on her bedroom window. Her blue eyes popped open in alarm, slowly she sat up from her bed and grabbed her Bowie knife from under her pillow; standing quietly, she saw a shadow standing in front of her window.

Creeping silently to the window she watched as the clearly male figure knocked on her window again. Grabbing a flash light from her desk, Becky switched it on and shined it in the person's eyes holding her knife up to the window in a threatening manner.

When she saw who it was though, her eyes widened, "Dwayne? What the freak?" she asked; still shining the bright flash light into her best friend's eyes.

The tall twenty-two year old, squinted his dark brown eyes, "Becky, let me in. I need to talk to you."

"What do you mean you need to talk to me? It's..." she looked at her clock, "3:00 in the morning! You know I have classes."

"I know, just let me in Beck," Dwayne looked at her with pleading eyes, running a hand through his thick black hair distressfully.

"Ugh, alright," Becky said turning off her flash light, she sat it and her knife on her work desk; turning on a lamp at the same time.

She went over and opened her window high enough for Dwayne's tall form to crawl through.

Shutting the window behind him after he was inside, Becky turned and looked up at him with her 5"6 height with narrowed eyes before pointing for him to sit himself on her bed.

Obliging, Dwayne silently sat on his friend's bed thinking carefully what he was going to say to her.

Becky snatched a hair band off her dresser before pulling her straight, auburn hair up into a messy bun then with a sigh she asked, "Alright Jason Dwayne, what's wrong? Tell me."

Dwayne looked up and just then did she notice the black eye he wore on the right side of his face.

"My Lord, Dwayne what happened?" she asked reaching over and gently touching his bruised face.

"My Uncle is what happened, Beck, he came home tonight."

Becky's dark-blue eyes turned cold, "What did he do Dwayne?"

"I caught him stealing from mom just when I got home from my job at the club. He was drunk, tried to beat her up… I stopped him," Dwayne's face looked ashen and somber, never had Becky seen him like this.

"What did you do Dwayne?" she asked biting her lip, knowing it had to be bad.

"I shot him," Dwayne said and his hands started shaking.

Becky gasped, "You shot him? Dwayne you didn't…you didn't kill him did you?"

Dwayne slowly nodded his head, "Shot him in the head, he didn't even know I was there."

Becky looked scared, "Dwayne you have to get out of here! They'll know it was you or they will find out it was you! You need to get out of here!"

Dwayne looked up at her, "I know that already Rebecca, that's why I came here; so you could come with me!"

Rebecca's mouth fell open, "What do you mean Dwayne? You want me to come with you? Run away? I can't do that."

"Why not Becky? We've known each other since we were babies. I know you've got school still but I need you to come with me! I can't do this alone."

Becky looked torn, she had never seen him like this before, so…so desperate.

"I've just got two more years of vet school Dwayne. I can't just leave now."

Dwayne's pleading look turned hard, "Fine, if you don't want to come with me, I understand. But I'm leaving, if you change your mind come to the bus stop in two hours; go to the bus headed to California. I'll be on it," and with those words Dwayne leaned over and gave his best friend of twenty-one years a hug then stood up, walked over to the window, opened it and climbed out.

Becky watched him walk through the college grounds and sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

She thought back to some words her mama told her years ago when she was seven years old, _"Always follow your heart Becky. If you find something in your path that could either be wrong or right. Chose what you think is best. Follow your heart." _

Becky then made her decision; she was going with Dwayne.

Getting up from her bed, she pulled out her biggest suit case and started first putting all her best Vet books in it, then she went through her clothes, _'he's going to California, so I better pack summer clothes'_ she thought, pulling out two pairs of blue jean shorts, a brown short skirt that came a little bit above her knees and then she threw in some faded hip huggers followed by several tank tops and four T-shirts of various colors. Lastly she put in her extra pair of underwear and bras then her black two piece bathing suit.

Zipping up her bag, she then changed into a clean pair of dark blue hip huggers and a light pink button down blouse covered with small roses and then her worn leather cowboy boots.

Pulling on her brown leather, fringed jacket she grabbed her book-bag from her closet. She put in all her toilet accessories, several of her knives and then all the cash she had saved up.

Total $ 750 dollars is what she had, so stuffing that into her pocket, she grabbed her bags and said goodbye to the room she had lived in for a whole year now and walked out the door to get a cab to the bus station.

********A little while later**************

Rebecca got out of the cab and paid the driver.

Grabbing her bags she walked to the half deserted bus station to but her ticket.

Coming up to a woman lazily painting her nails, she cleared her throat, "Um excuse me but can I get a ticket round trip tooo…' she looked at the list of destinations and found that the bus she would be riding on would be going to Santa Carla California. "Santa Carla California"

The blonde woman looked up and sneered, "Sure that will be $60 dollars."

Becky pulled out that amount and handed it to the snotty woman.

She waited until she felt the ticket in her hand before saying "Thanks," and walking to her bus.

Getting on she handed her ticket to the driver; a man in his late forties and then went to find her a seat.

She spotted Dwayne before he even turned her way.

Smiling she walked over and sat down beside him putting her suit case beside her along with her back pack.

Dwayne looked over at her surprised before breaking out into a brilliant smile.

"I didn't think you would come," he said.

Rebecca smiled, "But I did and now it's good bye North Carolina, hello California!"

Dwayne chuckled before a frown showed upon his face, "What about vet school?"

**(From now on I'm referring to her as Becky) **Becky shrugged, hiding the small bit of sadness she had and said, "I can finish it some other time, besides I think California as some good collages for that."

Dwayne smiled again, "I'm glad you came with me little sister."

"Me too, big brother," Becky laid her head on Dwayne's shoulder with a yawn and let herself fall asleep as the bus ride started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red on a Rose**

**CHAPTER TWO**

********Time skips two weeks*********

*******In California**********

Becky sat beside Dwayne looking outside the window of the bus she and her friend have ridden in for half a week and scanned the area where they would apparently be staying for a while if all went well.

As they passed the welcome sign to Santa Carla California she read on the back of it 'MURDER CAPITOL OF THE WORLD'

_'great,' _she thought bitterly to herself, looking out the window at the town.

She looked out at the sunset on top of the ocean and sighed, at least there was a beach.

Dwayne sat beside her sleeping lightly with his head on her shoulder, Becky looked at him and smiled at his sleeping face; she was glad she had come with him, even though she did regret leaving school it was worth it.

Dwayne was her brother, maybe not by blood but it was pretty close to it.

Becky dug through her book bag and pulled out her hair brush; taking her auburn hair out of its messy bun she started brush out the tangles before she put it back into a loose pony tail when the bus finally stopped at a board walk.

"Dwayne, were here wake up," she said shaking the man's shoulder.

Dwayne opened his eyes and smiled at her grabbing his bag and standing up he waited as Becky grabbed her bags then they walked off the bus and onto the side-walk.

Becky gazed around at everything she could see and let out a silent 'wow' the whole place was alive and active, much more than her town in North Carolina.

Dwayne grabbed her hand in his and they started into the crowded board walk looking for a motel.

Soon they managed to find a place that was right beside the board walk and bought one room.

Since they didn't have the most money at the time, they bought a room with one bed and bath room, nothing else.

"Where going to have to share the bed Beck, unless you want me to sleep on the floor," Dwayne said as they walked into their temporary home.

"You can sleep with me on the bed, I don't care," Becky said dropping her suit case on the floor while taking her back pack and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

*******A half an hour later**********

Becky came out of the bath room in a big white towel, to find Dwayne on the bed in his boxers with a slice of pizza in his hand; watching TV.

"I ordered some pizza while you where in the shower," he said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks," she said, going over to her suit case and opening it, pulling out her over sized NC State T-shirt out and slipping it over her towel.

The shirt reached her knees so all she did was pull the towel out from under her Shirt and pulled on a pair of red underwear.

Crawling into the bed beside Dwayne, she grabbed her some pizza and started eating while watching a show called _'Wild America'_ ran on the TV.

***********The Next Morning************

Becky woke up to a dark room, aside from the glare of the TV set.

Turning on the lamp, she found Dwayne to still be beside her sleeping; His black hair in disarray.

Becky got up and went to the curtained window, pulling back the thick cloth; she was met with the afternoon sun.

They had slept the morning away!

Groaning, Becky walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Coming into the bedroom she found Dwayne fully dressed and watching the history channel.

"Morning," she said as she walked over to her suit case and shifted through some of her clothes.

"Morning," Dwayne said smiling lightly at her as she pulled out a red bra, a dark brown tank top along with a pair of dark blue hip huggers.

Going back into the bath room, she quickly got dressed.

After brushing her teeth and hair, she walked back into the bedroom and pulled on her brown cowboy boots.

Dwayne rolled his eyes at her, hopping off the bed and going to the door complaining about her slowness.

"Hey, you don't know how hard it is to look this good! It takes time!" she said as he locked the door behind them scoffing.

"You looked fine before in your T-shirt and underwear."

Becky hit him on the shoulder, "You're not supposed to be looking at my underwear. Pervert!"

Dwayne just shook his head at her and started walking to the board walk, night fast approaching.

Becky and Dwayne soon separated from each other, going their own ways to look around.

Becky came across a tattoo shop and couldn't help but go inside.

She had always wanted to get a tattoo.

Coming into the shop, she smelled cigarette smoke and ink; walking up to a girl sitting in a chair with pink spiked hair and piercing all over.

"Um excuse me? Are you the artist?" Becky asked coming up to the woman.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Can I get a tattoo?" The woman rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "It's what I'm here for isn't it? What do you want?"

"A red rose going diagonal on my back, from my right shoulder to my left hip."

"It'll be fifty bucks, sit down."

Becky complied sitting on the costumers chair and pulling her shirt up to her neck, exposing her back.

The pink haired woman then unhooked her bra and rubbed gauze on her back, then getting her needle and black ink she said, "I'm going to start out with the outline. This might hurt," Then the tattooing began.

***********An hour later*************

Becky walked out of the shop feeling proud and sore.

Having nothing else to do really, she started looking for Dwayne.

She soon found him, on a new bike and talking to two guys, one looking to be his age while the other looked to be seventeen.

They where both gorgeous.

The oldest looking of the two boys had a short mullet of platinum hair and icy blue eyes.

The way he held him self screamed bad ass, he wore all black; black leather pants, black T-shirt, black trench coat, and black boots.

He was pale, but beautiful in his own dangerous way.

The other boy, the seventeen looking one; looked just as dangerous if not more.

He held himself as an innocent boy grinning every once in a while at people in the crowds; his green/blue eyes flashy and inviting.

He wore acid washed jeans under a pair of biker chaps, as a shirt he wore a short wife beater and over that a vibrant colored jacket that looked to be homemade; also wearing black, worn, biker boots.

His hair was a strawberry blonde in a long mullet style, his hair going past his shoulder blades in soft ringlets.

He looked ever like an angel, but a lethal angel.

Becky walked slightly closer, watching the three boys and wondering why Dwayne was with them and where he got the bike.

The looked to be in deep conversation as she crept closer the platinum haired one smirking now and then while, the curly-haired one bit his nails and grinned at passer-by women.

As she got closer still, she failed to hear what they where saying through all the board walk noise.

Then icy eyes turned to her with a slight glare.

Becky froze, her heart stopping in her chest as the platinum blonde watched her, his gaze chilling her to the bone.

Soon the strawberry blonde turned his green/blue eyes to her as well and watched her curiously.

Then Dwayne turned around to face her, his brown eyes going wide for a moment before returning to their normal size.

Becky started turning around when a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Her body went cold as her blue eyes met icy ones.

The man held a half smirk as he turned to Dwayne who was behind him beside the other one.

"Friend of yours?" the platinum haired one asked making Becky flinch at his tone of voice.

Dwayne nodded shortly.

Becky threw a small glare at Dwayne before ice-blue eyes caught hers again,

"What's your name pretty?" the man asked, Becky watched as the blonde behind him snickered.

'_Okay?'_ she thought while shaking the gloved hand off her shoulder.

"Rebecca," she answered.

"Rebecca…."

"Morrison," Dwayne answered shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Becky what are you doing here?" the dark-haired man asked, his brows furrowed.

Becky scoffed, "Looking for you of course! So we can go back home."(Meaning; the motel room.)

Dwayne looked torn, "I'm…not going back with you tonight Beck. Sorry."

Becky looked a little shocked, "why?" she asked.

"I've got some….things to do."

"Like what?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Dwayne glared, "just things okay? It's none of your busyness."

Becky felt her eyes start stinging as he stared coldly at her and went to his bike, waiting for the other two guys.

The strawberry blonde waved his fingers at her with a killer smile before turning and walking over to his bike as well.

Becky watched him, before turning back to the platinum blonde, he smirked again and said, "Nice meeting you Becky, maybe we could hang out sometime…maybe get a bite to eat?"

Becky scowled, "Unlikely," she snarled.

The blonde laughed at her, the sound of it dark and cold, making her shutter inwardly.

She watched as the man turned and walked over to his bike, mounted it then rode off; followed by Dwayne and the other blonde.

Seeing them disappear into the crowds, Becky walked back to the motel room, her tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

Coming into the room, she collapsed on the bed and sobbed her body shuttering as she realized she had just lost her best friend.

She hated those two boys Dwayne was with, loathed them for taking her friend, her only friend and riding off with out a care.

She was mad at Dwayne for bringing her here and leaving her the first day they got to this town.

Becky cried, her auburn hair spread around her, like a veil.

Soon she fell into a tired sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red on a Rose**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Becky awoke to the sun shinning in her eyes, rolling over away from the bright light she tried to fall back asleep.

Sleep was where she could forget, escape.

Failing sleep, she looked at her alarm clock and found it, 9:00 in the morning.

Getting up she ran a hand through her messy hair and walked to the bathroom.

Coming out she realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday; shrugging she pulled her hair up into a loose pony-tail and grabbing her room key she walked out the door.

The sun was very bright this morning and hurt her sour eyes, squinting she walked to the board walk.

Becky bought herself a chilly dog and fries along with a large Dr. Pepper, sitting down at a cleared table she ate her breakfast slowly.

After she was finished, she leaned back into her chair and watched people walk down the board walk and talk, look at things and yell at their children if they had any.

Becky sat there for hours, watching people until the shop owner ran her off, saying she was killing business.

Walking down to the beach she sat under the pier and watched looked out at the sea and thought about Dwayne.

Why would he leave her like that? Just ride off on his bike following two strangers. Would she ever find an answer?

She watched as the sun started to set and stood up and walked back to the board walk, her back hurting her from the fresh tattoo.

It was dark, as she walked towards her hotel room; looking up, she saw a dark mortar bike parked right out side her door.

Finding no rider she looked closely at the bike and realized with shock it was the one Dwayne rode the other night.

_"is it really him?" _she thought to herself, looking at the windows of her room and seeing the light shine through the curtains; then she saw a shadow.

Breaking out into a smile, but pulling out her pocket knife just the same, Becky walked swiftly to her door and noticed it hadn't been broken into.

"_It must be Dwayne then!"_ she thought as she open the door carefully.

Coming into the room she found sitting on her bed none other than David.

"Hello Becky," he said with a wicked smirk. "We need to talk."

Becky's blue eyes widened then flashed purple in anger.

"What do you want David?" the platinum blonde's smirk turned cold, his icy eyes threatening and hard, "What I want is for you to forget about Dwayne and move on with your life as he moves on in his."

Becky glared harder, "Get out," she ordered.

"Promise me Rebecca, you'll let him be. You won't interfere with things." David said lighting a cigarette.

Becky scowled, "I'll promise you nothing, you son of a…" her words where cut off by David's hand gripping her neck and slamming her against the wall.

"Oh Rebecca, I wouldn't say such things if I were you. You might end up dead," David growled hand still on her throat pinning her against the wall.

Becky remembered the pocket knife in her hand and swiftly flipped it open and brought her arm up to stab him when his free hand caught hers and twisted it backwards slowly until she dropped the knife, making her cry out in pain.

"Stop, please!" she pleaded and he surprisingly let go of her hand.

Tears of pain coming out of her eyes she sighed in relief before making a fist with her other hand and bringing up to hit David right in the nose, cracking it.

David let go of her neck to bring his hand to his bleeding nose.

Before he could say or do anything, Becky hit him again in the jaw, knocking him down and hurting her hand.

Ignoring the pain she kneed him in the stomach and ran to the door wrenched it open and ran out into the crowded night her scuffed up cowboy boots banging the pavement.

Becky made her way to the board walk of course, that's where the security guards where.

Where people where.

She was almost reaching the board walk entrance when she tripped over a brick in her path and her knees and palms hit the pavement.

Groaning, she started to get up when she heard a cold chuckle behind her; dreadfully she slowly turned and looked up at David from her place on the ground.

His eyes murderous and smirk cruel, he was planning on killing her. Well she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red on a Rose**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Becky gasped as he laughed harshly at her then snatched a chunk of her auburn hair in his hand and jerked her down to her knees, then back onto her feet.

What he didn't see was the brick in her hand.

Becky tightened her hold on the hard stone in her right hand then bringing it up, she smashed it into David's temple; a killing blow….but he didn't die, he didn't do anything really, except turn his head away from her with a growl.

Then with her hair still in his grasp he came back around and back-handed her with his hand, busting her lip.

Then to her surprise and horror David's face changed into that of a monster; a vampire.

"You're going to pay for that Rebecca," he growled getting behind her and pulling her neck to the side, exposing her jugular vein to him.

"What are you?" she asked her eyes showing fear.

"Death," and with that he plunged his fangs into Becky's neck, causing her to scream.

She could feel the pain, as it slowly spread throughout her body.

Becky could feel her blood being drained from her neck, she couldn't move; couldn't speak.

The stood there for who knows how long, David draining her blood; slowly killing her, the pain she felt was imbarribale…then, just like that, the pain was gone as David was pushed off her; ending in Becky falling to the ground in a heap from nothing supporting her up.

She heard faint growls and snarls, along with the sounds of fighting before she passed out; not noticing the tall, lanky, blonde who came and gently picked her up in his arms, then continued watching his brothers fight.

As sunrise came nearer, four vampires decided it was time to head back to the cave.

Dwayne glared at David as he walked over to his brother Paul, who held Becky in his arms with a frown.

"What's the matter Paul?" the dark-haired man asked worry etched on his face.

Paul shrugged, "Nothing really, just, I think we should take her home with us. She's pretty weak."

"Thanks for watching her while I was fighting, Paul," Dwayne said as he took Becky's limp body in his arms and flew into the air with the others then went to the cave; praying Becky would be alright.


End file.
